


Sam Winchester's first time trying to nest

by 1Ginger1Keyboard



Category: Supernatural, Wincest - Fandom, weecest - Fandom
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Infertility, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, Nesting, Omega Sam Winchester, alpha dean winchester/omega sam winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Ginger1Keyboard/pseuds/1Ginger1Keyboard
Summary: When Sam found out he was unable to have pups he was destroyed. He had planned his whole life around meeting his Alpha and settling down to have pups of his own. But as he got older he realised not having pups isn't the end of the world, since Dean helped him through the pain, he decides it's time to make Dean a nest to show his love.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Weecest - Relationship, Wincest
Comments: 11
Kudos: 206
Collections: Supernatural





	Sam Winchester's first time trying to nest

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoy this, this is my first piece of A/B/O work ever. Enjoy.

Sam was born an Omega, that he could handle. And like every Omega he was excited for his first heat except it didn’t arrive. He was fifteen when they finally stayed in a town long enough to see a doctor for sam. That’s when they discovered Sam had no eggs. Sam’s body would never trigger a heat naturally since he had no eggs to become pups. That destroyed him. Every Omega dreams of having pups of their own, but Sam might never get that, and if he was truthful that terrified him more than demons and ghosts. The doctors gave him a cycle of medication to help his body start the process, then after that cycle of medication his body behaved like a normal Omega body, but he still knew. His dad knew and Dean knew, he was an Omega with no eggs to bare, he felt useless.

Deep inside, Sam had a dribble of guilt, he was broken, it was his fault. He would punish himself over it, when his heat started he would wear an extra jumper, keep himself warm, no matter how painful. When he hit the high point in his heat, he wandered around the city they stayed in. The Alpha’s stalked him and harassed him, but he deserved to be treated like that. But most importantly, he never allowed himself to nest. A nest was somewhere for pups, for pups to be made and cared for, a safe place. He would never have that, that would mean he didn’t deserve a nest.  It was when Sam rejoined his brother hunting that they made the deal, Dean would claim Sam as his Omega. Sam would be safe from other Alpha’s and Dean had a reason to fuss over him. It also meant Dean was able to get close to suspects, some of which happened to be Omegas with less of a stigma.

That’s how they ended up in this motel, Sam’s heat had struck suddenly and he needed to rest. It had been years since he blamed himself, he was laid on the bed naked and whimpering, his skin pricking and itching. He had stopped making himself overheat, he had stopped putting himself in danger from other Alphas and the dizzy thought of making a nest filled his head. What was the harm in trying?  Dean was out, he decided he could give it a try and if it didn’t go well, he would be able to put the room back to normal before Dean was back. So he began, first, the single beds were moved, now acting as protective walls, a small gap was left to act as the doorway. They Sam wrestled the mattresses off the bed and used them as the base of the nest, the room only had four cushions and two blankets, he needed more, one ring to the front desk got him a large number of cushions and blankets delivered by a Beta. He had read somewhere that the: ‘larger the nest the stronger the bonded pairs love’. He did love Dean, right? Dean had helped him through heats, knot buried deep inside him. Yes, Dean deserved a big nest. Lots of cushions and blankets and soft things.

The sinking feeling in Sam’s chest didn’t stop when he looked at his finished work, it didn’t look anything like how he saw in books. Looking around for something to add to it, that resulted in raiding Dean’s bag, all his clothes taken and added to the nest, it was after he went back to try and find Dean’s socks (Sam would never admit it to Dean but since Dean had bigger feet his socks were perfectly floppy on Sam’s feet.) But at the bottom of Dean’s duffle bag a file, opening it and flicking through Sam felt sick, it was another Omega’s picture, a whole file on them, they had eggs, the one thing Sam didn’t have. It appeared to be an Omega service, as a surrogate service. Dean had never said about wanting children.  Tears began to meltdown his cheeks, withdrawing from the room and hiding within the puddle of blankets and cushions. His first ever attempt at a nest. A scream he didn’t know was boiling up inside of him ripped out, tears burst now, kicking and punching at the stupid cushions and blankets that wouldn’t make a good enough nest. 

As Dean pulled up outside the row of motel rooms he thought he heard a scream, leaning forward to look around, but he couldn’t hear anything else. They were in a cheap motel, it could have been anything.  The closer he got to the door the stronger the smell of bitter apples, it made him frown and grumble. “Someone really pissed their partner off.” Then he landed at their door, a bag of food in hand and key in the other. The curtains were shut, nothing new, Sam sometimes found the light painful during his heats. 

Swinging the door open he nearly gagged, the bitterness was coming from within the room. Whoever hurt his Sammy was gonna suffer.

Sam seemed to pop up out of nowhere, “Dean get out! I don’t want you anywhere near me!” Dean swinging the door shut, “Sam what are you talking about, are you okay?” Sam only screamed again. “Leave me alone, I know I’m not good enough! I already know!” That did stop Dean in his tracks. Brows frowning as he placed down the food. “Sammy, what do you mean?” Tears littered sam’s face, his hands restlessly trying to arrange his hair into some neat manner. “I know about her! I know about you looking for other Omega’s, I always said I would never be enough!”  That sinking feeling in Dean’s stomach managed to drop lower. Their dad had given that to Dean in some vague attempt at help since Dean had been chatting about kids. “No Sammy that isn’t what it looks like, Dad gave it to me in case we were interested. That’s why it was at the bottom, I hadn’t looked at it...not without talking to you first.” Dean went to sit down but his bed wasn’t in the usual place, frowning and looking at his Sammy, the two beds in an L-shape with a gap left as a doorway. Peaking over Dean’s heart began to pound. 

A low growl rang out, Dean’s head snapping up. Sam was growling at him, this was Sam’s nest, he wanted to defend it. “Sammy, urm, is this our...your nest?” The whimper escaped Sam’s throat, sinking down into the soft cushions and blankets. “I tried really hard, but...I’ve never made one before...and I wanted to make a big one...you deserve a big nest...” Dean felt a spark of pride, Sam wanted to build a big nest for him. “Sammy? Can I get in?” Carefully toeing off his shoes and hurrying to peel off his clothes, but as soon as they hit the floor, they were pulled into the nest by Sam.  Dean had never moved so slow in his life, if he rushed into the nest Sam might take it the wrong way and attack him, to defend the nest. Dean came in on his knees, carefully laying beside Sam. Sam’s body carefully folding into Dean’s.

“I’m sorry Dean.” 

Aimlessly Dean’s hand ran through Sam’s hair, fingertips rubbing down the sweaty skin of his brothers back. Stopping at his brothers words, but slowly starting again. “Why are you sorry Sammy?” Sam barely spoke above a whisper. 

“You deserve a better nest.” 

Dean’sgrowl didn’t mean to come out, slapping a hand over his mouth, swallowing it down and then beaming a nervous smiling at Sam, his cock stirring suddenly. “If anyone says a thing against this nest...If they dare to speak against this beautiful nest my Omega made...” Dean rolling on top of Sam, his interested member pressing against Sam’s. “If they breathe a word against it. I will kill them...do you know why?” Dean’s fingers under sam’s chin, lifting his head to make eye contact. Softly Sam shakes his head. 

“Because my Omega made this nest for me, and I love it.”


End file.
